


礼物是弟弟

by bolobolo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolobolo/pseuds/bolobolo
Summary: 波尔克于是像哥哥为他做过无数次的那样，吻了他的额头，然后是鼻尖，接着是脸颊，最后是嘴唇。他们的眼泪砸在一起，两个人的脸都乱糟糟的。
Relationships: Marcel Galliard | Berwick/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 3





	礼物是弟弟

**Author's Note:**

> 颚兄弟，关于生日、信、思念和吻

【0】

21岁的波尔克很少做梦。

但他现在看到了……哥哥？好小的哥哥，坐在军用简易床上床都能空出一大半，现在的自己一只手就可以将他托起来。

“波尔克…？”

梦中的哥哥吃惊地瞪大眼睛，伸手够他的脸。

“波尔克，谢谢你，我好高兴，这是我第一个没有和你在一起过的生日，刚刚我在心里许愿好想见你，睁开眼就看到了，这是礼物吗。……不要哭了，你也很想我，所以我们才会这样相遇吧。”

我在哭吗？反应过来的时候，哥哥已经在用小手帮自己擦眼泪了。为什么…我在搞什么啊，明明听到哥哥死讯时，就决定以后都不要再哭了。我又搞砸了，大哥他肯定意识到什么了。

“是啊，大哥，对不起，明明我该给你庆祝生日的。”

波尔克翻遍口袋，只找到了庆典上为哄贾碧他们买的水果糖。“只有这个了”，他有些不好意思，“妈妈经常买给我们吃的。”

“我要这个，柠檬味的。”

“大哥原来也喜欢柠檬味……”

“是啊，因为某个贪吃鬼每次都要先挑走最喜欢的味道，这次换我先选。”

【2】

“大哥，你在写什么啊？”

离前往恶魔之岛的日子越来越近，波尔克发现哥哥总是在训练的空隙里写写画画。

“我在写信，这个，写给13岁的波尔克，这个是14岁的，这个是……你别提前拆哦。”

“唔唔，这么多？”

“你不想在每年的生日收到我的信吗。”

“那我也要给哥你写，等你回来的时候就可以看到了。”

最后一天晚上，他们在一张床上睡觉。熄灯了，波尔克还是忍不住小声和哥哥说话，他们第一次分开那么久，哥哥或许要在恶魔之岛待好几年，他开始不舍了。从妈妈种的花聊到皮克在河边捡到的小猫，波尔克终于开始犯困，迷迷糊糊地闭上眼。

月色下，马赛尔金色的眼眸盈盈着破碎的光，滚烫的情绪像要涌出来一样。晚安，波尔克。他在心里默念。让我再看看你。  


【3】

波尔克13岁生日，妈妈准备了蛋糕，他在吹完蜡烛后拆开了信：我最爱的波尔克，恭喜你又长大了一岁，哥哥在书桌左边抽屉里放了存零钱的陶罐，用里面的硬币在集市上买份甜点作为礼物吧，生日快乐！此刻的我应该和莱纳、贝尔托特、阿尼一起在帕拉迪岛的某处潜伏着，如果方便的话，我们会一起秘密给你唱生日歌的。你长高了吗，有变壮吗？

波尔克用硬币买了一盘松饼和一把水果糖，他把柠檬味吃完，剩下的分给了皮克。

14岁生日，波尔克在前一天被榴弹爆炸波及，在医疗处躺了一天，差点直接睡过去。他醒来的时候脑子还昏昏沉沉，皮克坐在床边，问他要不要喝点水。

他费力地伸手，被放在左心口袋里的信还在那，太好了。

“波克，要我帮忙吗？”

波尔克犹豫，大哥大概又写了什么腻歪的话，他可不想被皮克当小孩子。但他暂时还睁不开眼，而且马上要过12点了。

“这是大哥临走前写给我的信……你读就是了！不许发表看法！”

“好，好。”

“14岁的波尔克生日快乐！我们已经分开两年了，真想马上完成任务回到你身边。我不在的时候，你应该成长了许多，是不是下次见到你，我们都是成熟的大人了？ 想我的话，就默念着我的名字入睡吧，这样我们或许会在梦中相遇。”

于是在今夜的梦中，波尔克见到了黑色长毛的金瞳巨人，他抓住颚之巨人的长发，大哥带着他在宽阔的荒野上奔跑。

【4】

明天就是继承之日。

大哥留下的最后一封信，已经被波尔克翻来覆去读了很多遍。

波尔克，原谅我无法亲口向你道歉，其实我一直，一直不想让你当候补生，是我抛弃了你，把你留在原地。我希望你能长久地活着，找到喜欢的人，组建自己的家庭……

大哥，我和你一样是个任性的人，我们都做不到长命百岁，我要战斗，我希望能得到你，你的记忆，你看向我的眼神。

我不想只在梦里爱你。

【1】

“波尔克是我的生日礼物的话，在12点就会消失吗。”

“我不知道。”

“真不想闭上眼睛，我好想，就这样一直看着你。”

波尔克第一次看到大哥的眼泪，他们很像，一哭起来鼻子就变得特别红。

“但是，明天还要作战，我必须睡了，要保存体力……所以，你抱着我好吗，在你离开之前，我想一直被你抱着。”

小小的哥哥靠在弟弟的怀里，波尔克抱着他，替他盖上被子。

“我还想要，呜”，马赛尔哽咽着，“我想要你亲我，波尔克。”

波尔克于是像哥哥为他做过无数次的那样，吻了他的额头，然后是鼻尖，接着是脸颊，最后是嘴唇。他们的眼泪砸在一起，两个人的脸都乱糟糟的。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 是雷贝利欧幸福小孩的故事，想给哥哥一个机会放松地撒娇……
> 
> 马赛尔爱波尔克，因为血缘，在你还没正式来到这个世上的时候我就已经在爱你了


End file.
